


Kanapka z dżemem

by CyanideEmperor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 minutes challenge, Drabble, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Smut, dżem, jak nie robić kanapek, w sumie to trochę pwp
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEmperor/pseuds/CyanideEmperor
Summary: PROMPT: "Czy możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszędzie jest dżem?!"





	Kanapka z dżemem

**Author's Note:**

> Moja pierwsza trzydziestominutówka. W sumie to pisałam jeszcze w czasie przeznaczonym na korektę, której zrobić nie zdążyłam, więc wybaczcie mi błędy. Mam nadzieję, że ujdzie.

Kylo nigdy nie był dobrym kucharzem. Zresztą zarówno jako akolita Luke’a Skywalkera jak i przywódca zakonu rycerzy Ren, czy jeden z przywódców Najwyższego Porządku nigdy nie musiał nawet myśleć o takich rzeczach jak gotowanie. Jednak tego wieczora chciał zrobić Armitage’owi niespodziankę. Skądś wytrząsnął (na szczęście bardzo dobrze przechowywany w karbonicie) słoik dżemu jeszcze z Aldeerana, niezwykle cennego i rzadkiego w tych mrocznych dniach, jakie nastały w galaktyce i ciągle trwały. Planował przygotować dla rudzielca kanapki z dżemem, lecz tu pojawiał się mały problem – rycerz nie był w stanie otworzyć słoika. Chleb, talerze czy nawet nóż leżały przed Kylo, a on biedny siłował się z pokrywką. Po jego czole spływały kropelki potu, a twarz wykrzywiał wyraz wysiłku. Wydawał przy tym z siebie dzikie okrzyki, które zbawiły do kuchni na Finalizerze Generała Huxa. Tak się składało, że była niedaleko łaźni, z której Armitage właśnie korzystał.

\- Ren, co ty tam robisz? – zawołał wojskowy nim w ogóle wszedł do pomieszczenia, dzięki czemu Kylo zdołał ukryć słoik za sobą i przykryć go ścierką. Wojskowy pojawił się w progu, nie miał na sobie nic poza ręcznikiem. 

\- Absolutnie nic. – oznajmił rycerz, i żeby odciągnąć jego uwagę od przykrytego ścierką słoika szybko podszedł do Huxa i przyciągnął go do siebie. Złożył na jego ustach tęskny pocałunek, po czym zszedł wargami niżej i zaczął obcałowywać jego szyję. Generał zamruczał zadowolony, chętnie przystając na pieszczoty ukochanego. Zaraz przyparł go do blatu i zrzucił z siebie ręcznik. Spodnie Rena zaraz opadły w dół, a on sam wypiął się zachęcająco, byle tylko Armitage nie patrzył w inne strony. Palce rudzielca zaraz znalazły się we wnętrzu kochanka, który jęknął słodko. Dostał całusa w czubek głowy, a Hux zaczął oglądać się za lubrykantem. Już sięgał po słoik leżący pod ścierką, lecz Kylo przysunął się bardziej do niego. Armitage wzruszył ramionami. Wsunął więc swą dłoń rycerzowi do ust, a ten chętnie zassał się na szczupłych palcach. Użyli więc śliny i już wkrótce męskość wojskowego znalazła się w ciepłym i ciasnym wnętrzu Rena. Kilka śmiałych pchnięć poskutkowało całą gamą cudownych dźwięków z jego gardła. Kylo zamknął oczy, skupiając się na bliskości ukochanego. Niewiele mu było trzeba do spełnienia, kiedy członek generała raz po raz uderzał w jego prostatę. Hux doskonale znał jego ciało, każde posunięcie wprawiało rycerza Ren w drżenie. Czuł ciepło zbierające się w jego podbrzuszu i oddał się rozkoszy…

\- Czy możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszędzie jest dżem?! – usłyszał szept Huxa tuż przy swoim uchu. Znowu to zrobił. Dochodząc niechcący sięgnął po moc, więc gdy Kylo w swej rozkoszy widział gwiazdy, słoik po prostu eksplodował, niczym planeta z której pochodził. Cała kuchnia była teraz w tej słodkiej, lepkiej substancji, łącznie z plecami Armitage’a. Wojskowy sięgnął do nich i zebrał trochę smakołyku na palec, po czym go oblizał. – Całkiem dobry, ale do diaska Kylo, zrobiłeś to specjalnie!

\- Wcale nie! – Lica rycerza przybrały ten sam kolor, co rzeczony przysmak, zaraz jednak przylgnął do kochanka. – Pomożesz mi to posprzątać? 

\- Nie skarbie. – szepnął Hux i sięgnął po chleb, który dzięki wybuchowi już pokrył się dżemem. Zabrał też ręcznik i opuścił pomieszczenie śmiejąc się cicho. No cóż, przynajmniej słoik został otwarty.


End file.
